


Halloween Dates and Spooky Snakes

by witchy_teacup



Series: Days of Our Wives [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Couples Costumes, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Ineffable Dates, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), The bookshop, Trick or Treating, halloween fluff, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup
Summary: With the help of Antonia and Wensleydale's friends, Azira transforms the bookshop into a haunted wonderland for the neighborhood children.
Relationships: Aziraphale & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & The Them (Good Omens)
Series: Days of Our Wives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Halloween Dates and Spooky Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears! I'm so sorry it's been so long between updates. Between moving homes and transferring jobs, I haven't really had the time or the energy to write. But! I finally started at my new job, so I should have more time for writing from now on! 
> 
> Anyways, here's a little seasonal fluff for your enjoyment!

“I’m afraid the shop is closed, and the party doesn’t start until six o’clock,” Azira called out at the sound of the bell over the door as she draped feathery lengths of faux spiderwebs between the shelves. 

“Does that apply to enamored partners bearing gifts?” Antonia called back as she nudged the door shut with her hip, balancing a pair of large flat boxes, a small bakery box, and a pair of coffee cups in a to-go holder. 

“Oh, Toni! I’m in the back! I’ll be right down!”

“Looks great in here, Angel,” Antonia commented as she weaved her way up to the counter to deposit her packages. “You really nailed the whole ‘haunted bookshop’ vibe. Very spooky.”

“Oh I do hope it’s not too spooky for the kids,” Azira fretted as she rounded the corner. 

“Don’t worry, Angel,” Antonia said, brushing a gentle kiss over Azira’s hair as she wrapped Azira’s hands around one of the to-go cups. 

“Ooh, hot cocoa from that little cafe down from your flat? You really did come bearing gifts,” Azira said, eyeing the bakery box hungrily. 

Antonia chuckled and opened the bakery box with a flourish. “Pumpkin cheesecake for my angel. I know you’ve been baking all day and how hard it must have been for you to resist sampling everything. Your restraint should be rewarded, Angel.”

“Thank you, dearest.”

“Anything for my angel.”

“Oh and are those the costumes? I hope you didn’t pick anything too scary, you know how I feel about fake blood,” Azira said eyeing the boxes on her counter. 

“Don’t worry, Angel. I remembered how you went on about fake blood when we first discussed the party,” Antonia said. “When we’re done setting up down here, I’ll prove it to you.”

==

“How’s it going in there, Angel?” Antonia asked, fidgeting with the collar of her velvet frock coat in the mirror. 

“Are you sure the ears are absolutely necessary?” came the muffled reply. 

Antonia chuckled and said, “Yes, Angel.”

The bedroom door opened and Azira stepped out and said, “I feel a little bit ridiculous.”

Antonia turned to face her and her jaw dropped. Azira was wearing a long gray tartan skirt with a frilly white Victorian blouse under a fitted gray waistcoat. She had a matching tartan bow holding back part of her white blond curls effectively hiding the headband supporting the pair of fluffy white wolf ears on top of her head.

Azira tugged on the lace-trimmed cuff of her sleeve and blushed. “If I look ridiculous, just say so, my dear.”

Antonia blinked and shook herself. “Wot? I swear, Angel, you’re too clever to say such stupid things. You are the most adorable werewolf ever!”

Azira looked up and it was her turn to stare dumbfounded. Antonia was also wearing Victorian clothes. Hers were a long slender-cut black skirt with delicate red lace trim, a dark red blouse under a trim black velvet waistcoat with a bright red cravat, and a black crushed velvet frock coat. Her bright red hair had been slicked back to accent the pointed latex ears she’d affixed to her ears. She’d also adopted a pair of startlingly red contacts and affixed a pair of sharp canines to her teeth. 

“You look spectacular, my dear!” Azira breathed, crossing the room to trace her fingertips over the delicate points of her ears. “So darkly dapper. Positively dashing.”

Antonia laughed and said, “Come on, I’ll help you with your makeup.”

==

Spooky music drifted through the dimly lit bookshop as dozens of children from the neighborhood shrieked and giggled as they navigated the haunted house. Azira the werewolf welcomed them and their parents in with a small treat and the promise of more if they could make it through the maze. 

Antonia was lurking in the back room waiting for the brave little skeletons, Disney princesses, pirates, and superheros who made it through with baggies of homemade candies and biscuits. Wensleydale was running a beanbag toss for popcorn balls and toffee apples. He was wearing a tall black witch hat and an all black outfit under a comically tattered tunic.

Wensleydale’s friends, Adam, Brian, and Pepper were helping out as well, dressed as other classic Halloween monsters. Adam (Frankenstein’s monster), and Brian (a mummy in bedraggled bandages), were running a pumpkin decorating booth, while Pepper (a zombie with minimal fake blood for the kids’ sake) ran a movie monster guessing game for the older kids. 

==

Several hours and dozens of trick-or-treaters later, Wensleydale and his friends were cleaning up in the backroom while they waited on the pizza Antonia had ordered for them to pay them for their help.

Azira and Antonia patrolled the aisles, taking down the plastic “walls” of the maze and gathering any detritus the trick-or-treaters had left behind. “Thank you for your help tonight, my dear,” Azira said as she picked up a discarded candy bar wrapper. 

“As if I’d want to be anywhere else, Angel. ‘Sides, it was kinda nice to help those kids have a safe and happy Halloween,” Antonia said with a shrug. 

“It’s one of my favorite traditions that my aunt started,” Azira said with a fond smile.

“Well, thanks for including me and the college brats, Angel,” Antonia said as she rolled up another section of maze walls. “It was much more fun than anything else I would have been doing.”

“I certainly appreciate all your help, Toni,” Azira said, stepping closer and stretching up on her toes to brush a gentle kiss on her lips. “Thank you, love.”

“Welcome, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Halloween!
> 
> Azira and Toni's costumes are based on the incredible art of [ov_fanarts](https://twitter.com/hotvillainshq?lang=en)   
> If you aren't reading their incredible Monster Omens comic, what are you even doing with your life? Seriously go read it!


End file.
